Entre la paja y la astilla
by AndyPain
Summary: Pero entre todos los pensamientos, que le gritaban por comportarse de una forma racional, pudo más lo que la mirada congelada de ese muñeco generaba cada vez que su mano insistía en consolar el palpitante dolor que no paraba de crecer en su ser- Rated M x SexualStuff


**Disclaime:** Victorious y sus personajes no me perteneces… porque de pertenecerme aparentemente haría estragos en la mente de nuestros inocentes jóvenes, pensemos en los niño, loco. Nadie piensa en los niños.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> Para mi querida **MookieRoo, rustjacque12 y Marley Lemonhead** (Caro, Jack y Jime) seres que aprecio mucho y que están igual de averiadas que yo y que si no fuera por ellas este fic no existiría. (Ahh re que las mandaba al muere)

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Esto esta #rateado M y en el summary pongo... "Lemon" y tiene mucho Lemon, prácticamente que el fic gira en torno al Lemon. O sea… para lo que importa, si tienes 13 o 15 años seguro te re pasaste el rated por la puerta del c… Cof cof. Que no te importó e igual lo estás leyendo. Lo único que te digo es que es… raro, perturbador y sexy… como la autora, digamos.

Avanza bajo conciencia y ojala disfrutes la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre la paja y la astilla<strong>

* * *

><p>Tori movía sus desnudas piernas sobre sus sabanas mientras sus muñecas eran fuertemente sostenidas por arriba de su cabeza, inmovilizándola.<p>

Cat le sonreía divertida cuando recibió su avergonzada mirada.

-¿Qué sucede Vega?- le preguntó Jade con un dejo de picardía mientras le dejaba un húmedo beso justo al lado de su ombligo- ¿Incomoda?

-Ohhummm- Intentó reprimir cuando la gótica le daba una ligera pero segura succión en su pecho.

Pudo escuchar una ligera risilla justo arriba de su cabeza y divisó a Cat. Esta se inclinó y besó sus labios de forma invertida, lamiendo su labio inferior y también parte de su quijada.

Le daba escalofríos sentir esa juguetona lengua inspeccionándola.

Podía sentir como la rodilla de Jade se movía hacia adelante dando rodeos, presionando más su centro, lo sentía cerca, solo necesitaba un poco más de insistencia y velocidad.

Unos dedos fríos rozaron su costado, para luego agarrar firmemente su muslo y elevarlo un poco. Esas uñas se clavaban en su piel mandando ondas de dolor, exponensiando el sentir.

Tragó pesadamente al momento que un molesto sonido comenzaba a cortar el ambiente.

Poco a poco la presión en sus muñecas comenzó a desvanecerse al igual que la sensación en su cadera.

El sonido se volvía más molesto, imposible de ignorar.

Abrió los ojos ya sintiéndose totalmente libre y pudo contemplar el blanco techo de su habitación.

Su respiración aún era agitada cuando giró su rostro sobre su almohada y pudo contemplar como su peraphone vibraba y reproducía el tema de su alarma.

Con pesadez tomó el aparato y atrayéndolo hacia ella lo desactivo.

Volvió a quedar boca arriba, mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el rostro, refregándose los ojos.

"No puede ser" pensaba mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a normalizarse.

La semana pasada ya había tenido muchos problemas con sus repentinos pensamientos sobre sus amigas.

"¡Es lunes!" se recriminaba no pudiendo creer como iba a comenzar su jornada escolar.

"Tu cuerpo se siente tan caliente, Tori"

El recuerdo de la voz de Cat diciendo esas palabras juguetonamente le llegó de repente.

"Si, todo está caliente por aquí"

Ahora era la voz de Jade mientras recordaba como su perforada ceja se alzaba mientras tocaba sus muslos internos.

Tragó pesadamente, dejando caer sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Aun podía sentir su centro palpitando. Las risillas y el tono picaron que tan bien representaban a sus amigas no la ayudaba con eso.

Cruzó sus piernas y sus puños se cerraron al momento de sentir el placer que esto le había provocado.

Miró hacia la puerta de su habitación y comprobó que esta, como siempre, estaba cerrada, la luz de la madrugada no se dejaba filtrar tanto por sus cortinas.

Le gustaba hacer estas cosas cuando la oscuridad le daba la privacidad que necesitaba, pero el malestar no se iba a ir solo con apretar sus muslos.

Suspiró dejándose llevar por el momento y descendió ambas manos hasta su vientre, luego se tomó un tiempo más para finalmente deslizar su palma por arriba de la tela de su piyama.

-Mmmm- exclamó metiendo sus labios hacia adentro mientras una de sus manos ya comenzaba a frotar la zona.

Justo estaba bajando su otra mano cuando el sonido de la perilla de su puerta la hizo sobresaltar.

-Tori, cariño…- comenzó a decir su madre al entrar a la habitación, pero se detuvo al ver que su hija no se encontraba en la cama, sino parada con los ojos muy abiertos al lado- Oh, ya estabas levantada.

-Sí, ja… es decir- intentó de nuevo, aclarando su voz ante la agitación- sí, acabo de despertarme.

-Querida- dijo Holly acercándose a su hija y tocándole la mejilla con preocupación -¿Tienes fiebre? Estas hirviendo.

-No, mamá estoy… estoy bien. Me hace un poco de calor, es todo… ¿No te dije que tocaras la puerta siempre antes de entrar a mi habitación?

-Sí, lo lamento cielo, pensé que dormías. Veras, tu hermana tiene que llegar antes a la escuela hoy y quería evitarte los gritos que seguramente te daría para que te apuraras.

-Está bien solo… dame unos minutos, bajare en cuanto pueda.

Su madre solo le sonrió y asintió a su pedido, haciéndose para atrás y cerrando la puerta.

Tori respiró ampliamente. Su madre le había dado un buen susto.

Por este tipo de cosas es que evitaba la auto-consolación cuando era de día.

Cerrando los ojos, e intentando concentrarse, creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar una rápida ducha fría.

No tardó nada en despojarse de sus prendas y meterse bajo el insistente chorro de agua.

Era realmente relajante y cuando se sintió libre de todas esas sensaciones cambio las manijas para que la lluvia le salga más templada.

Se masajeo el cuello con sus dedos, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que el agua corriera desde su garganta siguiendo por su vientre.

"Tu lengua me hace cosquillas, Tor"

Nuevamente era la voz alegre de Cat, llamándola por su petname. Casi podía sentir lo suave y húmeda que era la lengua de su amiga acariciando su labio para luego meterse y tocar la punta de la suya, como si estuviera jugando a reconocerla.

Sus dedos ahora presionaban un sector cerca de su clavícula, donde recordaba haber sentido la firme succión de los labios de Jade.

Un jadeo pesado salió de ella, trayéndole nuevamente la sensación que previamente había dejado atrás.

Esta vez decidió no dar tantas vueltas. Su mano viajó velozmente hasta su centro y solamente presionándolo pudo sentir como este daba latidos. Deslizó sus dedos por los pliegues y la sensación la frustró.

Su propia humedad y el agua de la ducha hacían que estos se deslizaran con facilidad, no generando ni por aproximación la fricción que requería, que desesperadamente necesitaba.

Su mirada viajo por la sala de baño buscando.

Vio su toalla, prolijamente doblada, y sabía que ya había encontrado la solución.

Cerró la ducha mientras atraía a su cuerpo la tela, se envolvió con ella y sus manos no tardaron en posicionarse arriba de esta, en el sector bajo de su vientre.

Sabía que funcionaria, tal cual cuando se tocaba aun con los Jeans puestos, luego de caer rendida en su cama apenas llegada de la escuela y con los pensamientos aun a flor de piel.

-¡Tori!

El grito acompañado por la repentina intromisión de su hermana entrando al cuarto de baño casi hace que tire su toallón.

-¡Trina!- la reprendió cubriendo su cuerpo con sus brazos intentando que la toalla quedara en su lugar.

-¡Apúrate! No puedo creer que hayas pensando en tomar un baño ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¡Sal de aquí!- le dijo totalmente desencajada y avergonzada- ¡Ahora!

* * *

><p>La latina se refregaba con una mano su rostro mientras estaba en el lado del conductor.<p>

Pese a encontrarse a la par de su hermana, el ser que consideraba capaz de sacarle el libido a casi cualquier adolescente, las imágenes de sus últimos sueños seguían insistiendo en aparecer.

"Y con razón" pensó con frustración la morena, recordando que no había podido llegar a consolarse como hubiera querido y aun sentía la pesadez en su cuerpo.

"Esto es estúpido. He reprimido en varias ocasiones mis deseos ¿Por qué siguen insistiendo tanto últimamente? ¡¿Cómo puede ser que no pueda quitarme de mi cabeza… esas cosas?!"

Siguió pensando sacudiéndose un poco para que no vuelvan a asaltarle esos pensamientos.

"Solo… solo necesito sobrevivir el día. Luego llegare a mi casa y… me las arreglare, sí, eso ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

* * *

><p>Podía ver a Jade arriba del escenario actuando con Robbie.<p>

El titiritero lo estaba haciendo realmente mal y la gótica lo estaba amenazando con la mirada.

-Jade va a matarlo- sintió que susurraba Beck a su lado.

Toda la clase estaba en silencio viendo como sus amigos daban el práctico.

Los pensamientos de la morena no tardaron en viajar a uno de los sueños que la habían asaltado la semana pasada, donde una Jade muy molesta y con la misma mirada que ahora tenía en Robbie la miraba a ella.

"Ni se te ocurra correrte hasta que yo te lo diga" recordó que la amenazó cuando su mano empujaba y empujaba hacia arriba, entre sus piernas, mientras ella estaba acorralada contra la pared y luchaba por prolongar su venida.

Miró a Beck de reojo y no pudo evitar envidiar lo suertudo que era el chico.

Aun si Jade era brusca y tenaz, como su temperamento, en la cama, no dejaba de ser un componente muy erótico que privilegiaba la ocasión.

Si tan solo eso se sentía la mitad de bien de lo que ella podía sentir en su cabeza, eso convertía a Beck en el chico más afortunado del mundo.

-Hey… Tori.

El susurro de Cat la tomó por sorpresa, pero no tanto como sentir la mano de su amiga presionando su rodilla. El cosquilleo le llego hasta la punta de los dedos.

-¿Si… si?- tartamudeo a la pelirroja.

-Me preguntaba si ya sabes que vamos a dar… ¿Estas bien?- cambio el tema examinando a su compañera.

-Eso estuvo del asco- dijo Jade ya llegando a la par de los chicos, el titiritero llegaba detrás de ella con la cara larga.

-No estuvo tan mal…- comenzó a explicar Beck mientras los demás chicos lo escuchaba.

Tori lo intentaba, pero la mano de Cat aun en su rodilla la desconcentraba. Podía ver los cuidados dedos de la pelirroja con una manicura corta y en color turquesa…

… como también podía imaginarse como esos delicados falanges entraban y salían de su ser en rápidos movimientos mientras una risilla que aparentaba inocencia se escuchaban justo a la par de su oreja.

-¿Estas bien?- esta vez fue Beck el que le preguntó- estas muy roja.

-Ah…- comenzó a decir volviendo de nuevo en sí, sacudiéndose nuevamente como si eso la limpiara de sus ocurrencias- sí, si… claro. Hace mucho calor… tengo un poco de sed.

-Ten- le dijo amablemente Robbie mientras le extendía una botella de agua.

La latina la tomó entre sus manos y la traspiración helada que salía del plástico le ayudó a despejarse.

Tomó varios sorbos y luego pegó la botella a su mejilla. Sentía el contraste de su calor contra el frio de la bebida.

-No seas patética, Vega- la reprendió Jade luego de que Tori se pasara la botella por todo su rostro- si quieres refrescarte ve al vestuario.

La cantante abrió grande los ojos mirando a la gótica.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó sin más y poniéndose de pie.

Sin dar explicaciones se alejó, pidió permiso para ir al tocador y se marchó del salón.

…

-Okey, terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Tori comprobó rápidamente si había alguien más en los vestidores y no, se encontraba totalmente sola.

Sabía que la puerta del lugar no tenía seguro, por lo que era una estupidez hacerlo así sin más, pero las puertas de los compartimientos sí que lo tenía.

Era ahora cuando daba gracias de que su escuela sea realmente limpia en este aspecto. Los baños estaban en perfectas condiciones prácticamente siempre y esta no era la excepción.

Aun así sentía que estaba siendo algo desesperada… pero lo estaba.

Estaba ya cansada de cargar con lo que iba del día aguantándose las ganas y no creía ser capaz de soportar otras dos horas más.

No con Jade cerca y menos aún con Cat rondando.

Se metió a uno de los gabinetes y cerró la puerta. Se pegó a una de sus paredes y desde una posición de parada desprendió el botón de su jean y se bajó la cremallera.

Tori nunca se había tocada en esta posición y le parecía realmente poco ortodoxo. Aun ya recibiendo los primeros estímulos supo que la incomodidad era más notable que el placer que estaba recibiendo.

Se detuvo pensando en cómo solucionarlo pero se vio interrumpida al sentir como la puerta del vestuario se abría.

Se quedó inmóvil hasta que sintió los pasos de alguien detenerse en su puerta.

Dos "Toc toc" retumbaron en el silencio del lugar.

-Está ocupado- dijo intentando sonar normal.

-Niña, tengo que limpiar ¿Te vas a tardar mucho?

Tori tiró de la cadena del baño, abriendo luego la puerta y encontrándose de frente con una de las conserjes de la escuela.

La mujer le sonrió en agradecimiento y la escoltó a la salida.

Apenas llegar a los pasillos, la morena se apoyó en una de las paredes dejando que su nuca golpeara con esta, totalmente frustrada.

* * *

><p>Cat y Jade hablaban en los merenderos, muy de cerca y riéndose de algo que no podía siquiera llegar a escuchar. Ni una sola palabra parecía hilar con la siguiente.<p>

La imagen de las dos chicas tan cerca la una de la otra era tan hipnotizante para ella como estar siendo observada por una cobra… así de atemorizante también, porque realmente creía que se estaba volviendo loca.

Podía imaginarse como Cat, con una sonrisa inocente, dejaba un corto y tierno beso en los labios de Jade, para que esta luego la atrajera a si misma agarrándola de la nuca y volviendo a unirse.

Inclusive creía ver como la lengua de la gótica entraba en la boca de la más chica haciéndola temblar, pero de igual forma correspondiendo.

La campana la hizo brincar de su lugar. Sus amigos rápidamente tomaron sus bandejas y se dispusieron a seguir con las actividades escolares.

-¡Oh no!- exclamó Robbie mirando hacia arriba y maldiciendo- lo olvide por completo. La profesora Trevor odia a Rex.

-¿Y que con eso?- preguntó Cat.

-No me deja entrar a clases con él. La última vez ofendió su trasero y me mando a castigo durante toda la semana.

-Oh.

-Sí… hice un trato con el conserje para que me dejara guardarlo en su armario, no entra en mi casillero…

-No, hombre, yo odio ese lugar- exclamó el muñeco.

-Lo sé, pero no nos queda de otra… ¡demonios! ya llego tarde y no sé dónde está el conserje. Van a castigarme de nuevo. ¿Cat, no puedes llevar a Rex?

-Lo siento Robbie, pero ahora nos toca la hora de Educación Física y debo cambiarme.

"Cierto… la hora de deporte. Voy a morir, es definitivo, moriré" pensaba Tori mientras se imaginaba en los vestuarios viendo como sus dos amigas se cambiaban de ropa y ella no pudiendo evitar mirarlas embobada. "Moriré"

-¡Yo dejare el muñeco por ti, Robb!- dijo rápidamente la latina, viendo la luz al final del túnel.

-Tú tienes la misma clase con nosotras, Vega.

-Llegare un poco después- dijo con naturalidad.

Si llegaba tiempo después podría cambiarse sin sus amigas y evitar que sus hormonas le jugaran una mala pasada.

-¿De verdad? Gracias Tori- exclamó le muchacho con alivio- pórtate bien, Rex. Estaré contigo pronto.

El chico le dio con mucho cuidado el muñeco y se despidió de él.

* * *

><p>El conserje se encontraba ocupado haciendo unas reparaciones en una de las salas y, recordando lo acordado con Robbie, le dio las llaves del armario para que pudiera dejar el muñeco allí.<p>

La morena ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta y dejando al muñeco en una pequeña mesa que había en uno de los costados.

Había conseguido todo muy rápido y sabía que si volvía ahora quizás se encuentre con Jade y Cat aun vistiéndose.

Jugó con las llaves en su mano, haciendo tiempo, y dejo que sus pensamientos divagaran por los atributos que tenían los cuerpos de sus amigas.

Recordaba los grandes y vistosos pechos de Jade, los cuales podía jurar que serían pesados y suaves.

Las tonificadas y marcadas piernas de Cat, tostadas ahora por el sol que tomaba en su casa cuando se ponía ese mini bikini turquesa que le quedaba tan bien.

Sus voces cuando le susurraban las cosas que le querían hacer en sueños. Burlándose de ella, incentivándola a buscar más, dejando que su cuerpo reaccione a lo que ellas querían… a lo que ella misma quería.

De repente una realización asaltó su cabeza.

Sacó medio cuerpo por la puerta del armario, revisando los pasillos. No había nadie. Su siguiente movimiento, luego de jugar un poco más con las llaves, fue meterse por completo en esa pequeña habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Sus ojos brillaron con esperanza al ver el cerrojo del lado de adentro. Llevo las llaves, ubicándola y sintió como se emocionaba al girarlas.

Intento abrir la puerta sin destrabar el cerrojo y… nada, estaba totalmente cerrada… y ella estaba finalmente sola en un cuarto que le daba privacidad.

Inspeccionó nuevamente el armario. Era lo suficientemente grande para que ella se acostara o se sentara, había lugar.

Olía a desodorante para pisos y otras fragancias, pero no realmente mal. El suelo mostraba cierta suciedad, pero Tori lo soluciono rápidamente al ver unos disfraces metidos en una bolsa.

Solo tuvo que explorarla para encontrar una capa de rey color purpura, lo suficientemente larga para que extendiéndola, ella pudiera sentarse cómodamente con las piernas extendidas.

-Bien…- se dijo para darse ánimos una vez ya acomodada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la fría pared.

Aun dudaba de lo que estaba por hacer, pero no quería tener otro episodio y que no encontrara una salida fácil.

Sabía que solo debía quitarse las ganas, hacer que su libido subiera y luego bajara para que la dejara en paz.

-Vamos, Tori, estas sola, completamente sola- comenzó a decirse para darse ánimos- nadie más que tu sabrá lo que vas a hacer y nunca nadie lo sabrá. Todo el mundo hace estas cosas, no así, pero lo hacen. No tiene nada de malo… vamos.

Suspiró intentando alejar la tensión. Supo cómo hacer que sus ganas crecieran, le venía pasando en semanas.

Cerró los ojos e intentó visualizar a Cat y Jade.

Comenzó con algo simple: Imaginando a ambas en su cama con ropa interior, no cualquiera, una ajustada y muy corta, de negro, las dos.

Podía verlas jugando entre risas mientras se tocaban con armonía y se besaban en varios lugares: en sus mejillas, en sus cuellos, en sus estómagos. Acariciándose los hombros y deslizando sus dedos por sus brazos.

Luego seguía con besos ya en sus labios, más húmedos y ambas caían en su cama, su querida cama de sabanas purpuras… y lo comenzaban a hacer… allí en su cuarto.

-Mmmm- se quejó con los labios firmemente cerrados mientras su mano ya masajeaban su zona por arriba de la tela del jean.

Sus dedos cada vez comenzaban a moverse más rápidos y fue consiente de la dureza de su pantalón. Aun así presionó con su mano y sintió las olas de placer ya comenzando a viajar por su centro.

Con su otra mano desabrochó el botón y pudo colarla por debajo.

Su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás mientras disfrutaba de los masajes que se brindaba.

Al abrir los ojos largando un corto jadeo, pudo ver al muñeco de Robbie en la mesa que lo había dejado.

El inanimado personaje parecía verla.

Rápidamente desvió su vista del lugar y siguió intentando calmar sus ansias… pero ya no estaba tranquila.

Maldijo por lo bajo, poniéndose de pie. Tomó al muñeco y lo hizo girar para que este mirara la pared.

Una vez satisfecha con eso se volvió a sentar en la felpuda capa.

"¿Qué paso, morena candente? Me estaba divirtiendo"

Se imaginó que se quejaría el muñeco. Tori embozó una sonrisa de solo pensarlo.

Retomó su actividad bajando un poco más su pantalón e intento visualizar esta vez que Jade era la que estaba ejerciendo presión.

Aun recordaba la incomodidad que le provoco Rex solo por parecer que la miraba.

No tenía sentido, ella lo sabía, era un estúpido muñeco. Ni siquiera tenía al facultad de poder ver… pero Cat si la tenía.

La morena se imaginó que estando en su cama, Jade la tocaba y a la par suya estaba Cat, con su inocente mirada, viendo atenta todo lo que pasaba.

Los sentimientos que ahora corrían pro su cabeza eran nuevos y aún más excitante. Se sentía sucia… pero de una buena forma… y quería seguir.

Nuevamente sus ojos se concentraron en el muñeco.

"A la buena señorita cantante le gusta que la miren hacer sus cochinadas" se volvió a imaginar que el muñeco diría.

Nunca creyó que encontraría sexy la sucia boca y el grotesco tono con el que Rex solía referirse a las chicas… pero estaba logrando que la experiencia se volviera aún mejor.

Recordaba como ese muñeco solía ver descaradamente los pechos y los traseros de las mujeres que se le ponga en frente. Robbie era realmente un excelente ventrílocuo… o estaba loco y tenía una dosis aparte de perversión.

"Me encantan como te quedan esos pantalones, remarcar tus buenas cualidades"

Siguió recordando que el muñeco solía decir esas cosas.

Estaba convencida de que si tuviera vida, viviría tocándose con fotos suyas y que disfrutaría del espectáculo que podría brindarle en esos momentos.

Tori no había notado que se había dejado de consolar solo por estar pensando en las ocurrencias que podría decir Rex si la veía en esas circunstancias. La sola idea hacia que un nuevo calor la invadiera.

Se mordió el labio mientras se ponía de pie y revisaba perseguidamente la puerta de nuevo. Su vista cayó en el muñeco y tomándolo, lo analizó por unos momentos.

Rex estaba vestido con unos Jeans oscuros, una remera mangas largas negra y arriba una camisa mangas cortas a cuadros roja. Viéndolo detenidamente así hasta parecía más limpio y con más estilo que su dueño, el cual seguramente pasaba horas encargándose de él.

Tori volvió a sentarse en la capa y apoyó al muñeco en frente suyo, haciendo que se sentara, apoyando su espalda en la pared y mirando hacia donde estaba ella.

Se rascó bajo el cuello y volvió a mirar la puerta. No podía creer lo que estaba por hacer, pero la curiosidad y las sensaciones que sentían podían más.

Se concentró ya no en imaginar a Jade y Cat y todas las cosas que podrían hacer juntas. Si no en lo que un vulgar muñeco podría llegar a decir si la veía tocándose.

"¿Qué esperas mamacita? Dale a papi lo que quiere" pensó como primer comentario que un muñeco con el carácter marcado como este diría.

En los primeros momentos se imaginó a un Rex dándole órdenes, y dejándose llevar comenzó a obedecer.

Cosas sencillas, como bajar sus pantalones aún más, hacer algún comentario de su ropa interior rosa y de la pequeña mancha más oscura que seguramente tendría más abajo, exigirle que vaya más rápido, que sea más decidida.

Todas esas cosas, por más estúpidas que parezcan y por más maleducadas y sucias que se imaginaba que le decían… estaban funcionando.

Los dedos de Tori se movían a gran velocidad mientras acariciaban frenéticamente su cetro por arriba de su ropa interior, la cual ya estaba bastante mojada.

Su imaginación vagaba sin tapujo en los comentarios que podrían salir de Rex.

"Si, eso, eso, precioso, precioso"

"Miren como a la niña buena se le mojan las pantis ja ja"

"Dios, vas a hacer que me dé algo si sigues así"

"Hueles de maravilla"

"Así, mas, mas… córrete cariño"

La morena hizo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras hundía sus dedos presionando y sintiendo las olas de placer recorrerlas cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Abrió la boca ampliamente, jadeando y aun presionándose. La sensación todavía recorría su vientre.

Se quedó así por varios segundo, luego su rostro volvió a mirar al frente donde el muñeco descansaba tal cual lo había dejado.

Estaba segura que no era la primera vez que Rex veía a alguien masturbándose.

Robbie no era el tipo de chico que conseguía una chica y se la llevaba a la cama. El pobre se pasaba toda la vida persiguiendo a Cat y esta solo le había dado un par de cortos besos.

Podía apostar su vida a que su afro amigo tenía varias noches de consuelo personal.

"O quizás no tan personal" pensó mientras veía de nuevo al muñeco.

¿Qué tal si Robbie se tocaba no solo con su mano? ¿Qué tal si él hacía que Rex lo tocara?

La imagen le llegó rápidamente a su cabeza mientras venia las manos del muñeco.

No tardó mucho en inclinarse hacia el frente y tomarlo, apoyando nuevamente su espalda en la pared y examinándolo más de cerca.

Las manos del títere eran grandes, del mismo plástico que estaba hecha su cara, el cual era suave y flexible, diferente al resto de cuerpo que parecía hecho de trapos firmemente cocidos.

Miró más minuciosamente las manos pero no encontró nada en ella que le indicara que Robbie le daba una utilidad especial.

Nunca se había tocado con algo más que no sean sus propias manos. Estas hacían un eficiente trabajo a lo que el tema respectaba…

"¿Pero que se sentirá ser tocada por algo ajeno a uno mismo?"

Tori quería que su primera vez fuera con alguien especial y sí, con varios chicos había tenido cierto grado de rose, pero con la que más lejos había llegado fue con una chica de NortBridge.

Sucedió casualmente en una fiesta.

La chica, una rubia un poco más baja que ella, parecía haber tomado mucho, y en ese entonces Beck estaba soltero, parecía obviamente interesado en él… pero lo confundió con Tori.

La latina quiso corregirla en el momento que la chica la llevo detrás de unos arbusto a rastras, pero luego de un fugaz y apasionado beso sabor a ponche y alcohol de su parte, había olvidado porque querría hacer algo así.

De igual modo, su suerte acabó cuando las curiosas manos de la rubia descubierto que sobraban dos cosas… y faltaba una.

Recordó que la incertidumbre y las expectativas por los movimientos del otro, generaban una excitación mucho más alta de las que se podía auto producir.

Observó nuevamente al muñeco y se imaginó como Robbie podía sacarle provecho.

Lo tomó con sus dos manos elevándolo para poder verlo mejor. Presionó con sus pulgares la tela con el relleno y realmente parecía un muñeco bien trabajado.

Respiró ampliamente viendo la puerta y recordó para sus adentro nuevamente el "Nadie lo sabrá"

Sus muslos se presionaron casi involuntariamente, encendiendo nuevamente la calidez en ella.

No sabía que hacer exactamente y una parte de su cerebro luchaba por hacerle entender lo estúpido y morboso de la situación.

Acercó al muñeco a su pecho, abrazándolo.

"Bien, hasta aquí nada raro" pensó aprisionándolo más "Solo es un abrazo" pero su centro volvió a palpitar dolorosamente.

Tori se mordió el labio mientras dejaba que el muñeco cayera más abajo, y una vez ubicado allí lo encerró entre sus piernas, presionando nuevamente sus muslos pero con Rex de por medio.

-Mmmm- exclamó al sentir que fue muy torpe con la presión y algo en el muñeco empujo hacia ella sin verlo venir.

Volvió a acomodar a Rex entre sus piernas y esta vez lo atrajó con sus manos. La tela dura de sus costuras en contacto con su ropa interior era la consistencia más placentera que había sentido.

Sin querer que sus pensamientos la juzgaran de nuevo, comenzó a frotar su centro con esas costuras. La fricción, aunque algo predecible, tenía un toque de ajeno, el suficiente para generar expectativas. Expectativas que Tori subía y subía cada vez que movía más velozmente a Rex.

Sus piernas se movieron, haciendo que su jean bajaran aún más por sobre debajo de estas, haciendo que Tori pudiera abrir más las piernas, dejando un mayor lugar para rozarse con el títere.

-Ah… mmmmm- jadeo y se mordió el labio, intentando reprimir el grito.

Ahora estaba completamente inmóvil. La quijada de plástico, notablemente más dura que la tela y las costuras del muñeco, habían golpeado su centro.

Aun sentía el suave plástico en contacto con sus labios.

-Dios… esto… ahh- intentó hablar al momento que su propia mano ejercía presión sobre la cabeza del muñeco haciendo que a su vez el rostro inanimado presione su zona.

Sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos artificiales y comenzó a frotar esa estructura contra su centro, al principio lentamente por miedo a hacerse daño, pero cada vez tomaba más confianza y los movimientos eran inclusive acompañados por su vaivén de caderas.

-Ahh… Mmmmm…- volvió a gemir corto cuando sintió todos los relieves que el rostro del títere marcaba sobre su manojo de nervios.

Corrió la tela baja de su ropa interior hacia un costado y con esto podía sentir la irregularidades de la cara de Rex: Sus labios, la quijada, su nariz, todo rozando con sus zona más sensible cada vez que un movimiento insinuante acontecía.

Creyendo que ya estaba cerca, paso una de sus manos a su pecho izquierdo, colándose por debajo de sostén y pellizcando su ya muy sobresaliente botón mientras su otra mano seguía presionando el rostro de Rex contra su centro y lo frotaba.

Sintió como casi se hacía daño con sus dientes al morderse el labio, aun dejando que sus gemidos y jadeos se escucharan en todo el pequeño cuarto… pero ya no le importaba. Nuevamente las ondas de su orgasmo llegaban a todo su cuerpo desde su pecho y centro.

Dejo caer su cabeza hacia adelante mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

Cuando creyó estar lista levanto un poco su rostro y alejó a Rex de ella.

Maldijo varias veces mientras examinaba al muñeco y veía como su rostro brillaba gracias a su propia humedad.

Tori soltó al títere, dejándolo caer, cuando sintió como alguien intentaba entrar en el cuarto.

Con ambas manos se tapó la boca mientras miraba de costado hacia la manija, pero esta no cedió.

Volvió su vista a sus pantalones, los cuales aún estaban por debajo de su rodilla, y toda su ropa era un desastre.

Creyó que su corazón dejaba de latir mientras escuchaba como el conserje renegaba que el cuarto aún estaba bajo llave.

No se movió ni un solo centímetro mientras escuchaba como los pasos del hombre se alejaban del lugar… y tampoco se movió varios minutos después.

Aun no creyéndose a salvo, decidió que debía hacer algo, siendo su primer movimiento acomodarse los pantalones de un tirón.

Luego se puso de pie arreglándose el resto de la ropa mientras se acercaba a la puerta. No parecía haber nadie del otro lado o por los pasillos.

Estaba a salvo.

Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras dejaba salir el aire pesadamente.

Su vista cayó en Rex aun en el suelo y se apresuró a levantarlo. Se acercó a la pequeña canilla del lugar, y tomando un trapo se dispuso a limpiarlo.

* * *

><p>-Bien, como nuevo- dijo dejando al títere nuevamente sentado en la pequeña mesa.<p>

Tori se cruzó de brazos dándole una nueva mirada de contemplación y sintiendo como la indignación de haber hecho lo que hizo comenzaba a llegarle.

-¿Sabes? Esto fue… una cosa de una sola vez- le dijo al muñeco asintiendo muy seriamente- y nadie…- siguió levantando el dedo índice de forma amenazante- pero nadie… se tiene que enterar de esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor:<strong>

**Voy a arder en los fuegos inextinguibles del infierno.**

Ya me veo allá abajo con Satan, pinchandome la nalga derecha con su tridente, riéndose como un verdadero hijo de p****

Bueno nada. Que si llegaron hasta aquí… Díganme si es o no **el titulo** más copado, más canchero, más mega genial, más ingenioso que hayan leído en su vida…. O sea:

"Entre la paja y la astilla"

O sea es genial…. Genial loco (Le salía lo Argentino) Porque los títeres comúnmente eran de madera…. y paja por la… (Ahhh re que c****** el chiste)

Bueno, eso… Aquí tienen este fic, más "Prohibido Olvidar" que se c**** un litro medio de m**** en todos los F**** del o**** que se no se cansas de llenarme el p*** ask con comentarios súper P**** de como "No se" Escribir Lemon.

Toma, gil, para vos (le seguía en lo argentino) Y para #LaYastis que me c*** ignorando en el Q&A de Facebook ayer.

M**** ¿Sabes qué? No me importa… no me importa. Ya está, ya fuiste. Ya me voy a volver más famosa que vos, #Bich. Y después VOS vas a andar detrás mío rogándome para que YO te conteste las preguntas en el Facebook ¿Ah? ¿Ah? y yo te voy a re c**** ignorando.

P***

*Re que no lo superaba pero como buena Argentina que es reaccionaba así… #ReMaduramente*

Y eso… que **dejen Review** XD diciendo lo que sea, a mí me encanta meterme en lo raro y en lo que nadie se le ocurre dando muestra de mi infinita… *Se muerde el labio negando con la cabeza*

Bueno… que soy "Especial"

Vamos, semejante… cosa que di a luz **¿No merece un comentario?**


End file.
